Lord of the Rings - The Queen's Secret
by Tayoel
Summary: Galadriel has a secret. A very intimate one. And someone is going to discover it. What will happen? Tentacle rape (?) plus incest. Don't Like Don't Read.


*The Queen' Secret*

Dama Galadriel camminava sola, nella notte, nei viali dei suoi giardini di Lothlorien. La sua bianca veste strusciava sull'erba illuminata dalle torce e dalla luce della luna, e da sotto di essa comparivano, a tratti, i piedi nudi della Regina degli Elfi, bianchi quasi quanto la luna stessa.

La donna Elfo, antica quanto splendida nell'aspetto, era diretta verso una piccola costruzione posta in un angolo del suo parco personale: questa era composta - come il resto degli edifici di Lorien - di legno bianco, intagliato sul posto dalla stessa Galadriel, a forma di una piccola torretta grande abbastanza da contenere una singola persona in piedi.

In apparenza.

La donna Elfo si fermò di fronte all'entrata di quella costruzione, il suo volto solitamente imperturbabile ora segnato da quella che sembrava essere concentrazione, paura e, in piccola parte, eccitazione.

Una tale miscela di emozioni cedette presto il posto, subito dopo, alla sola paura: un fruscio, proveniente da un cespuglio ad alcuni metri di distanza, fece voltare di scatto la testa della donna in quella direzione, lasciando così che i suoi lunghi capelli biondo platino ondeggiassero nell'aria, scintillando alla luce della luna. Galadriel rimase immobile per un tempo indefinito nel silenzio dei giardini, in ascolto, fino a che l'assenza di ulteriori movimenti la convinse di essersi solo immaginata quel rumore e, riportato il viso alla consueta espressione, la Regina degli Elfi entrò nella piccola struttura di legno, scomparendo dalla visuale di qualsiasi osservatore esterno - sempre che ve ne fossero.

Subito dopo essere entrata, Dama Galadriel diede una rapida occhiata alle parenti interne della casupola - bianche, senza finestre - per poi andare a posare la sua mano su di un punto apparentemente casuale della parete accanto a lei, pronunciando poi a bassa voce delle parole in una lingua antica e misteriosa.

Immediatamente dopo, con un leggero crepitio, il pavimento di pietra della struttura di legno cominciò ad aprirsi, trasformandosi a poco a poco in una scala a chiocciola che scendeva nelle profondità della terra. Nulla era visibile nell'apertura appena formatasi.

Galadriel rimase ad osservare il passaggio finora nascosto per alcuni attimi, il suo respiro leggermente accelerato, cominciando poi a discendere gli scalini di roccia, immergendosi a poco a poco nel buio. La discesa della Regina degli Elfi durò per pochi secondi, durante i quali l'unica cosa che ella poté udire furono i rumori dei suoi passi e i battiti del suo cuore, entrambi sempre più veloci e rumorosi.

La scala terminò all'improvviso davanti ad un'apertura nella roccia, dalla quale, illuminato da un raggio di luce proveniente dal soffitto, era visibile una grotta contenente un lago di acqua stagnante, ma comunque limpida, che si estendeva per diversi metri nella penombra. Nel vedere quell'ambiente, il volto della donna degli Elfi fu attraversato da un sorriso divertito ed eccitato, e l'istante successivo la bionda Galadriel entrò nell'ambiente sotterraneo, cominciando a camminare lentamente lungo la riva sassosa del lago, il suo sguardo fisso sulla superficie immobile di quest'ultimo.

Non passarono che pochi secondi prima che tale superficie si infrangesse di colpo in un punto, disturbata per un istante da uno strano oggetto venuto a galla e scomparso nuovamente sott'acqua un istante dopo, provocando un leggero sciacquio che rimbombò tra le pareti di roccia della caverna.

Galadriel sorrise con ancora maggiore enfasi rispetto a poco prima,evidentemente divertita dall'avvenimento appena occorso. Un istante più tardi la Regina degli Elfi si fermò, voltandosi poi verso la riva del lago e, dopo alcuni attimi di silenzio, portò le mani all'altezza del colletto del suo abito, disfacendo il nodo dorato lì posto. Poco dopo, la donna Elfo iniziò ad allargare lentamente l'apertura del collo del leggero indumento bianco che indossava, facendola arrivare fino alle proprie spalle e, una volta completata tale operazione, lasciò cadere l'intero vestito a terra, rimanendo così completamente nuda.

La pelle della Signora di Lothlorien era bianca e luminosa come la neve, incontaminata e pura, e tale caratteristica era esaltata ancora di più dalla limpidezza degli occhi azzurri della donna, nonché dalla lucentezza dei suoi capelli biondo platino. Anche nella semioscurità della grotta dove ora si trovava, il corpo della Dama Galadriel sembrava splendere di una luce propria, rendendo quella donna ancora più bella, misteriosa e, inevitabilmente, attraente per chiunque avesse posato il suo sguardo su di lei - che esso fosse Umano, Elfo, Nano o altro.

In quel caso, a quanto pareva, "altro" era il termine esatto.

Non appena si fu liberata del suo indumento, la bionda e avvenente Elfa nuda mosse un passo verso l'acqua, dalla quale ora provenivano movimenti e sciacquii sempre maggiori. Nel momento esatto in cui Galadriel giunse al limite della spiaggia sassosa, dal lago cominciarono a fuoriuscire diverse escrescenze semoventi, di colore verde scuro e dalla forma parzialmente cilindrica. Nel vedere quelle - a prima vista inquietanti - apparizioni, la Regina degli Elfi allargò ancor più il suo sorriso, alzando le braccia davanti a sé e, contemporaneamente, si inginocchiò a gambe semiaperte nella fredda acqua del lago.

Come se quel gesto fosse stato un segnale di qualche genere, le escrescenze verdi cominciarono ad avvicinarsi al corpo nudo dell'Elfa, avvolgendosi intorno alle sue braccia, gambe e busto, serrando subito dopo - dolcemente - la loro presa su di lei. Galadriel non sembrava affatto impaurita da ciò che stava succedendo, e non parve esserlo nemmeno quando quelle strane propaggini la sollevarono in aria senza apparente sforzo, trasportandola lentamente verso il centro del lago, dove sembrava si stessero concentrando gli sciacquii e i ribollimenti dell'acqua. All'improvviso, quando il corpo nudo dell'Elfa bionda era ormai sulla verticale di quei gorgoglii, dal lago emerse un'enorme creatura, di aspetto simile ad una piovra ma molto più elaborata, di colore verde scuro. Era evidente che era a quell'essere che appartenevano le escrescenze che tenevano imprigionata Galadriel, così come era chiaro - osservando il volto della Regina degli Elfi - che quest'ultima non era affatto preoccupata della sua attuale situazione.

Anzi, ne era felice.

Vi erano molte creature, nella Terra di Mezzo, che risalivano ad epoche incredibilmente remote, forse anche a prima dell'alba degli Uomini o degli stessi Elfi. Alcune di esse erano mostruose e malvagie, altre benigne, e altre ancora, qualunque fosse il loro aspetto, che non desideravano altro se non vivere le loro esistenze pacificamente, senza causare danno a nessuno, semplicemente soddisfacendo le loro necessità.

Galadriel si era imbattuta, anni prima, proprio in una di queste ultime.

Era avvenuto quando ancora Sauron non era il signore del male della Terra di Mezzo, quando gli anelli non erano ancora stati forgiati, e quando la stessa Galadriel era ancora piena di curiosità e meraviglia verso il mondo che la circondava.

Era stato proprio in uno dei suoi viaggi di esplorazione, nelle lontane terre di Rhun, che lei e la gigantesca creatura si erano conosciuti. Anche se, inizialmente, l'allora giovane Elfa non era stata affatto felice di quell'incontro.

Galadriel si era fermata sui bordi di una polla d'acqua stagnante per poter dissetare sé stessa e il suo cavallo ma, non appena le sue mani ne avevano infranto la superficie, dal centro del laghetto si erano levate diverse escrescenze che l'avevano velocemente avvolta e immobilizzata, trascinandola prima in acqua e poi sollevandola in alto, sopra la stessa.

Il tutto era avvenuto così velocemente che la ragazza bionda non era riuscita a reagire, venendo così catturata da quel misterioso essere, ed era stato con un terrore crescente che la giovane Elfa aveva visto emergere l'enorme mole della creatura acquatica, ormai certa di stare per diventare il suo pasto.

Ma nel frattempo l'essere misterioso sembrava essersi fermato: le sue propaggini si muovevano molto più lentamente rispetto all'attacco di poco prima, e i suoi grandi occhi gialli erano fissi sulla preda appena catturata. Lentamente, le escrescenze della creatura avevano cominciato a percorrere il corpo di Galadriel, come se lo stessero studiando, iniziando poi ad introdursi sotto gli abiti della ragazza Elfa. Non ci era voluto molto prima che questi venissero strappati e divelti per poi essere gettati via, causando un altro moto di terrore alla giovane bionda che rimase, in poco tempo, completamente nuda.

Le propaggini dell'essere avevano quindi ripreso ad accarezzare la pelle bianca dell'Elfa, insinuandosi anche tra le sue gambe e soffermandosi sul suo seno, cosa che, nonostante la situazione spaventosa, Galadriel non riuscì a non apprezzare, iniziando a provare piacere da quel tocco.

La creatura, quasi come se avesse percepito il cambiamento nel modo di comportarsi dell'Elfa, aveva reso i suoi movimenti ancora più lenti e delicati, incrementando le sue carezze sulle membra bianche della sua preda, iniziando poi ad avvicinarla alla massa centrale del suo corpo. Da un punto di quest'ultima, nel contempo, stava fuoriuscendo una nuova propaggine, di misura minore e più complessa rispetto alle altre escrescenze della creatura e, poco dopo che Galadriel l'ebbe notata, questa si aprì come un bizzarro fiore, mostrando l'oggetto cilindrico e rosa in essa racchiuso. Un oggetto, per la ragazza, dalle fattezze inconfondibili.

La giovane Elfa era ormai consapevole di quello che le sarebbe accaduto di li a poco e, in un angolo della sua mente non sconvolto dalla sorpresa e dalla paura, non riusciva a dispiacersene: il comportamento dell'essere misterioso era stato dapprima violento, si, ma a poco a poco sai era trasformato in un atteggiamento più moderato, quasi curioso, ed evidentemente volto non solo ad analizzarla, ma anche a darle piacere. Fu forse per questo che la Dama Galadriel, mentre veniva avvicinata a quella nuova escrescenza con le gambe forzatamente aperte, riuscì ad accettare l'idea di ciò che stava per succederle, e fu forse per lo stesso motivo che decise - nel limite delle sue possibilità - di aiutare la creatura nel suo intento, rilassando i muscoli del basso ventre e delle gambe mentre la prominente virilità - non poteva essere altro che questo - dell'essere misterioso si avvicinava lentamente al fiore dell'Elfa, fino a venirne a contatto.

Pochi secondi più tardi tutto il membro della creatura acquatica fu dentro di lei.

Galadriel, in quel momento, si era sentita riempita come mai prima di allora - viste le dimensioni del sesso dell'essere - e quella sensazione era riuscita, a poco a poco, a cancellare la paura residua della giovane, cedendo quindi il posto all'eccitazione e al piacere. La creatura aveva continuato a muovere, apparentemente senza sforzo, il corpo nudo dell'Elfa su e giù, facendo così penetrare ogni volta il suo organo genitale dentro di lei, continuando al contempo ad accarezzare la pelle bianca della ragazza in lungo e in largo, facendo quasi impazzire Galadriel dal piacere. Infine, dopo un periodo indefinito di tempo - la Regina degli Elfi non riuscì mai a capire se fossero trascorsi pochi minuti oppure ore - la ragazza bionda aveva sentito i movimenti dell'essere intensificarsi ed accelerare, cosa che le aveva procurato l'orgasmo più forte che avesse mai sperimentato e, subito dopo, la giovane Elfa aveva sentito il corpo della creatura tremare e un fiotto di liquido caldo riversarsi dentro di lei, talmente abbondante da fuoriuscire dal fiore della ragazza come uno strano nettare biancastro.

Una volta scemato il picco del piacere, la Regina degli Elfi ricordava di essersi sentita allo stesso tempo stupefatta e felice per ciò che le era appena accaduto, e tale sensazione non era diminuita nemmeno quando l'enorme mole della creatura aveva ricominciato a inabissarsi, estraendo al contempo il suo organo genitale dal corpo dell'Elfa e iniziando a svolgere le sue estremità dalle membra della giovane, fino a che questa non era stata adagiata dolcemente nell'acqua.

Galadriel era rimasta in quel punto a galleggiare per alcuni secondi, percependo il fluido della creatura che abbandonava lentamente il suo corpo, per poi mettersi a nuotare verso riva, raggiungendola dopo poche bracciate. Una volta uscita dallo specchio d'acqua, la giovane Elfa aveva raggiunto il suo cavallo, allontanatosi in seguito alla comparsa della creatura, e dal suo equipaggiamento aveva preso un abito di ricambio, coprendo così finalmente le sue membra nude. In seguito, mentre si allontanava al galoppo dalla dimora della creatura acquatica, Galadriel aveva pensato che non le sarebbe dispiaciuto, in futuro, tornare a studiare quell'essere misterioso. Spogliandosi prima, questa volta.

E così aveva fatto: la Regina degli Elfi era ritornata in quello stesso luogo molti anni dopo, lasciando la sua scorta a debita distanza e, una volta scesa da cavallo e liberatasi degli indumenti, si era avvicinata al limite del laghetto, immergendovi un piede. Immediatamente dopo, come la prima volta, le spire della creatura erano fuoriuscite dall'acqua, imprigionando Galadriel e trascinandola sopra il suo corpo in emersione. Una volta li, come se l'avesse riconosciuta, l'essere aveva estratto nuovamente il suo membro, andando poi a possedere per la seconda volta l'Elfa, la quale aveva accolto con gioia dentro di sé il seme della creatura.

Una volta lasciata libera, Galadiel aveva preso la sua decisione: quell'essere riusciva a farle provare sensazioni che nessun Elfo o Umano erano mai riusciti a darle. Per questo motivo voleva averla sempre accanto a sé. Voleva potersi abbandonare al piacere con quella creatura ogni volta che lo desiderava, senza dover viaggiare giorni e giorni nelle Terre Selvagge per poterlo fare.

E una Regina degli Elfi ottiene sempre ciò che desidera.

Erano passati ormai secoli da quando Dama Galadriel aveva fatto portare la creatura in quella grotta sotterranea, e da allora si era concessa a lui innumerevoli volte: quando suo marito Celeborn non aveva modo o voglia di soddisfarla, oppure semplicemente quando la donna Elfa sentiva il bisogno di abbandonarsi completamente al piacere, cosa che non aveva mai fatto con nessuno dei suoi numerosi amanti, spinta com'era dal suo orgoglio di Elfo di mantenere la sua fama di essere puro e incorrotto anche con le persone più intime.

Con la creatura, invece, non aveva problemi simili: Galadriel aveva compreso da tempo che quell'essere agiva in maniera praticamente istintiva, mangiando o accoppiandosi semplicemente quando ne provava la necessità. Lei non era nulla per la creatura: ne una Regina degli Elfi, ne un'amica, ne un'amante. Ai suoi occhi era semplicemente un'entità sessualmente attraente, che lui usava per sfogare le sue pulsioni e nulla più. Galadriel lo sapeva bene. Eppure non si era mai sentita a suo agio con nessuno come con quell'essere: solo con lui poteva liberarsi completamente delle restrizioni sociali e psicologiche che le erano state imposte fin da bambina, in quanto membro della stirpe reale, senza il timore di essere giudicata o redarguita. Solo con lui poteva essere semplicemente sé stessa: una donna desiderosa di provare piacere.

E anche stavolta i suoi desideri stavano per essere soddisfatti.

Galadriel, imprigionata volontariamente dalle spire dell'essere, sorrise alla vista dei grandi occhi gialli della creatura intenti a fissarla, felice ad eccitata all'idea di essere ancora una volta l'oggetto del desiderio del suo inusuale amante. Subito dopo, alcune propaggini più piccole emersero dall'acqua, andando ad avvolgersi attorno al corpo nudo dell'Elfa, concentrandosi attorno al seno e al sesso della Regina degli Elfi: evidentemente l'essere acquatico aveva imparato, nel tempo, quali erano i movimenti da compiere sul corpo dell'Elfa per donarle piacere, con grande gioia di quest'ultima.

Se tali gesti fossero dovuti ad una qualche forma di attenzione nei suoi riguardi, oppure se la creatura utilizzasse quegli stimoli per ottenere una qualche risposta fisiologica nel corpo di Galadriel per renderlo meglio "utilizzabile" per le pratiche che intendeva compiere su di esso, la Regina degli Elfi lo ignorava. Sapeva solo che non avrebbe vai voluto che il suo mostruoso amante interrompesse ciò che stava facendo.

Difatti quest'ultimo non lo fece.

Continuando ad accarezzare delicatamente le zone più intime dell'Elfa, l'essere acquatico iniziò ad avvicinare il suo corpo nudo alla prominenza comparsa poco prima dalla superficie dell'acqua, la quale al contempo si aprì, rivelando l'organo della creatura in essa nascosto. Galadriel allargò ulteriormente il suo sorriso a quella vista, già pregustando il piacere che avrebbe provato nell'accogliere quell'escrescenza - nonché il liquido che ne sarebbe fuoriuscito - dentro di lei.

Tale sorriso, però, scomparve dal volto dell'Elfa un secondo più tardi, nel momento esatto in cui le orecchie appuntite della donna udirono un grido spaventato provenire dalle sue spalle. Un grido palesemente femminile.

Galadriel si voltò di scatto verso la parete rocciosa della caverna, cercando l'apertura dalla quale era entrata poco prima e, una volta individuata, i suoi occhi azzurri scorsero accanto alla stessa una figura vestita di bianco, piegata in una posizione difensiva e con le mani poste davanti al viso, in un gesto di paura e stupore. Una figura dai lunghi capelli neri.

La Signora dei boschi di Lothlorien la riconobbe all'istante: si trattava di Arwen, sua nipote.

La consapevolezza di essere stata vista nuda dalla figlia di sua figlia, per di più in balia di un essere mostruoso e apparentemente aggressivo, attraversò la mente di Galadriel per un secondo, prima che l'Elfa si accorgesse che diversi altri tentacoli del suo amante erano scattati verso la giovane, evidentemente intenzionati a catturarla.

"Arwen!" gridò istintivamente la regina degli Elfi, mentre nella sua mente si accavallavano pensieri e brividi di paura attraversavano le sue membra. Che cosa avrebbe dovuto comunicare alla nipote con quel grido? Di scappare? Ma questo avrebbe significato vedere il suo segreto rivelato, la creatura fonte di così tante piacevoli notti uccisa, e la sua reputazione di essere puro e immacolato distrutta in un istante. Avrebbe dovuto tranquillizzarla? Ma questo avrebbe significato causare la cattura e, conseguentemente, la violazione della nipote da parte del suo mostruoso amante. Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Quale delle due scelte era preferibile?

Ma il destino scelse per lei: paralizzata dalla paura, la figlia di Elrond non riuscì a riscuotersi in tempo per sfuggire all'assalto delle escrescenze dell'essere, che raggiunsero Arwen Undomiel prima che questa potesse raggiungere l'apertura nella parete, avvolgendo il suo corpo e sollevandolo in aria subito dopo, cominciando infine a trasportare la giovane Elfa verso la massa centrale della creatura.

Galadriel rimase ad osservare impotente mentre le propaggini del suo amante si insinuavano sotto le bianche vesti della nipote, intenta ad agitarsi e a lottare - seppur vanamente - per liberarsi, strappandole poco dopo dall'interno e riducendole in brandelli. Il corpo nudo di Arwen comparve in poco tempo davanti agli occhi della Regina degli Elfi, mentre i pezzi di stoffa bianca del suo abito planavano dolcemente nel lago, e una tale immagine causò nella donna bionda uno strano miscuglio di sensazioni: vergogna, compassione, e una stilla di quella che sembrava essere eccitazione.

Arwen stava sperimentando ciò che la stessa Galadriel, ai suoi tempi, aveva vissuto, con tutta la gamma di emozioni che una sale situazione poteva comportare.

Con la differenza che, stavolta, accanto alla giovane ci sarebbe stata anche lei.

Galadriel sapeva bene che cosa sarebbe accaduto da li a poco. E sapeva anche che c'era una sola cosa che poteva fare per limitare la paura della nipote.

"Dama Galadriel!" gridò la ragazza bruna, mentre il suo corpo nudo veniva portato davanti alla figura anch'essa nuda dell'Elfa bionda. "Che cosa succede? Cos'è questa mostruosità? Ti prego, Dama Galadriel aiutam…"

"Non agitarti, bambina mia. Non avere paura." la interruppe la Regina degli Elfi, in un tono di voce pacato e privo di panico, come se le due appartenenti alla stirpe dei Noldor si trovassero in una qualunque delle sale o dei giardini di Lorien.

"Ma… Dama Galadriel… ah!" rispose Arwen Undomiel, poco prima che il suo corpo cominciasse a venire accarezzato dalle escrescenze più piccole della creatura, che si andarono a posare sulle sue gambe, sui suoi fianchi, sui suoi seni e inevitabilmente sul suo fiore, iniziando poi ad stimolare ogni singola parte del corpo dell'Elfa, così come stavano già facendo su quello della sua progenitrice.

"Non ti preoccupare, mia dolce Arwen." disse Galadriel, il cui sguardo ora non riusciva ad abbandonare il corpo nudo della nipote, così come il suo cuore non riusciva a calmarsi nell'osservare il sangue del suo sangue venire accarezzato e stimolato dalle membra del suo antico amante, così come aveva fatto con lei per un numero incalcolabile di volte; una visione che non poteva che alimentare l'eccitazione della bionda Regina degli Elfi.

"Ma… ma cosa… ah… che cos'è questa creatura?" chiese l'Elfa dai capelli neri, che evidentemente si era calmata - almeno in parte - dopo aver udito le parole della donna.

"Il suo nome non ha importanza." rispose l'Elfa bionda, tranquillizzatasi a sua volta dopo aver udito la voce della nipote, riuscendo quindi ora a percepire meglio i movimenti delle spire della creatura sul suo corpo. "Ciò che devi sapere è che io e quest'essere siamo compagni da tempo immemore, e mai, neanche una volta, mi ha fatto del male."

"Ah… ah… compagni?" chiese nuovamente Arwen, che si stava a poco a poco evidentemente abbandonando al piacere. "Vuoi… ah… vuoi dire che voi… siete… ah…"

"Siamo amanti, si." disse Galadriel, lieta che la ragazza avesse compreso velocemente la situazione, nonostante la sua particolarità. "Il mio compagno mi ha donato piacere innumerevoli volte in passato… e ora farà lo stesso con te."

In quel preciso istante le propaggini della creatura iniziarono ad abbassare il corpo di Arwen verso la massa centrale della stessa, allargandole le gambe e indirizzandola senza dubbio verso l'escrescenza rosata che svettava verso l'alto, con l'evidente intento di unirsi a lei. La ragazza spalancò i suoi occhi azzurri, guardando la madre di sua madre con un'espressione terrorizzata.

"No…" disse Arwen Undomiel, il suo fiore ormai a pochi centimetri dal sesso della creatura. "No… io…"

"Non avere paura, bambina. Sarà bellissimo." disse la Regina degli Elfi, osservando la sua discendente mentre si avvicinava alla virilità del suo amante. "Così come lo è stato per me." concluse, sorridendo.

L'istante successivo Arwen sentì la propaggine dell'essere acquatico iniziare a penetrare dentro di lei, sensazione che le fece spalancare la bocca in un urlo silenzioso. Pochi secondi più tardi l'intera asta della creatura era dentro di lei.

Galadriel rimase in silenzio mentre guardava il corpo nudo della nipote venire mosso in su e in giù dalle spire della creatura, osservando l'espressione della ragazza mutare mentre veniva a poco a poco pervasa dal piacere, e al contempo si concentrò sulle sensazioni che le piccole propaggini dell'essere le trasmettevano, sentendo la sua eccitazione crescere sempre di più.

In poco tempo, nella grotta sotterranea, cominciarono a udirsi, oltre gli sciacquii prodotti dal corpo della creatura, due distinte serie di gemiti, emanate entrambe da voci femminili.

La vergogna della bionda Regina degli Elfi nel sentirsi osservata da una conoscente, per di più sua nipote, in una situazione molto intima, era ormai scomparsa del tutto, venendo sostituita dalla felicità: Galadriel era lieta di poter condividere il piacere procuratole dal suo amante con qualcun'altro, specie qualcuno a cui voleva bene, e ciò che ora desiderava più di ogni altra cosa era quello di assistere al momento in cui Arwen avrebbe raggiunto il culmine del piacere, per bearsi così della bellezza che solo in quei momenti le donne degli Elfi riescono a raggiungere - cosa che lei aveva appurato personalmente in diverse occasioni, assieme ad alcune sue ancelle.

Nonché di poter partecipare al suo piacere.

In quel momento Galadriel si accorse che le spire dell'essere la stavano abbassando, avvicinandola così al corpo della nipote, come se la creatura avesse percepito i suoi pensieri. Poco più tardi le braccia della Regina degli Elfi furono liberate, e al contempo l'Elfa dai lunghi capelli biondi si ritrovò di fronte ad Arwen, la quale aveva ora gli occhi chiusi e il respiro veloce e regolare, così come lo erano i suoi gemiti.

Le mani della Signora di Lothlorien andarono quasi in automatico ad accarezzare il corpo della ragazza, unendosi all'opera di stimolazione delle appendici della creatura: Galadriel andò ad accarezzare prima i fianchi, poi il seno, e infine il volto della nipote, che aprì leggermente gli occhi, evidentemente incuriosita da quel nuovo tocco.

"Galadriel… ah…" disse con voce fioca Arwen Undomiel. "Io… io credo di… ah…"

La donna bionda sapeva bene cosa voleva dirle la giovane: lei stessa si era trovata in quella situazione, molte e molte volte, e sapeva bene quali sensazioni poteva donare il suo amante al corpo di un'Elfa. E sapeva anche che il suo compagno di molteplici notti aveva l'abitudine di attendere il momento del massimo piacere della sua amante per raggiungere a sua volta l'orgasmo. E infatti, come ogni volta, i movimenti delle spire della creatura iniziarono a farsi più frenetici, muovendo quindi il corpo di Arwen sempre più velocemente sull'asta di carne dell'essere, portandola così sempre più vicina all'orgasmo.

Galadriel, in quel momento, agì d'istinto: portò le mani sulle guance della nipote e, protendendosi in avanti, andò a baciarla, percependo la morbidezza e il calore delle sue labbra. Poco dopo sentì il corpo della ragazza fremere e un urlo di pura estasi fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca nella propria, mentre i movimenti della creatura rallentavano fino a svanire, a parte pochi deboli colpi provenienti dal fiore di Arwen, prova dei fiotti di liquido biancastro che l'essere stava ora depositando dentro di lei.

Il bacio tra le due Elfe durò ancora diverso tempo prima che la più anziana delle due si separasse dall'altra, andando poi ad osservare il volto rilassato ed ebbro di piacere della consanguinea. Un secondo più tardi gli occhi di Galadriel si posarono sulla zona inguinale della nipote, osservando come l'asta della creatura fosse ancora dentro di lei, nonché come i rivoli del suo liquido seminale la percorressero, sporcando di bianco sia il corpo dell'essere che il pube di Arwen.

A quella vista, nella mente della Regina degli Elfi si affacciarono due immagini, entrambe molto eccitanti agli occhi della donna bionda: la prima fu l'ipotesi che Arwen potesse restare incinta di quella creatura; per quanto Galadriel stessa avesse accolto più e più volte il seme del suo amante dentro di lei senza restare gravida, infatti, l'idea che ciò potesse avvenire nel caso della nipote, in qualche modo, la intrigava come non mai, per motivi la stessa Elfa non riusciva a comprendere.

La seconda immagine era più realistica della prima, ma al contempo ancora più trasgressiva della precedente, in quanto comprendeva un'azione diretta dell'Elfa bionda. Ma arrivati a quel punto, c'era ben poco che la Dama di Lorien non avrebbe osato fare.

Così, senza neanche avvisare la nipote delle sue intenzioni, Galadriel si piegò in avanti, abbassando la testa fino a raggiungere con le labbra il ciuffo di peli neri che circondavano il fiore di Arwen Undomiel e, una volta giunta li, iniziò a baciarlo e leccarlo.

La ragazza dai capelli neri inspirò di colpo quando percepì quel nuovo piacevole tocco, e tale suono indusse la bionda Regina degli Elfi a intensificare le sue attenzioni sul sesso della nipote, assaporando il miscuglio formato dal liquido seminale del suo amante e dagli umori della giovane, sentendosi sempre più eccitata ad ogni secondo che passava. Non passò molto prima che Arwen ricominciasse a gemere di piacere, ma proprio in quel momento le spire della creatura iniziarono a sollevare il corpo dell'Elfa, facendo fuoriuscire il membro dell'essere da dentro di lei.

Galadriel si abbassò velocemente a leccare e stimolare con la bocca l'organo del suo mostruoso amante, ma, subito dopo, la Regina degli Elfi alzò nuovamente la testa, ritornando a concentrare la sue attenzioni sul fiore della nipote, usando le labbra e la lingua per trasmettere più piacere possibile alla consanguinea. L'Elfa bruna ricominciò a mugolare, evidentemente felice dei gesti della sua progenitrice sulla sua parte più intima, muovendo al contempo la testa da un lato all'altro. Poco più tardi la donna bionda andò ad inserire prima due, poi ben tre dita nel Fiore di Arwen, ricevendo in risposta un aumento dei gemiti di piacere di quest'ultima.

Fu in quel momento che Galadriel notò la stranezza di quella situazione: solitamente, una volta che la creatura aveva raggiunto l'apice del piacere dentro di lei, questa si immergeva quasi subito, depositando l'Elfa in acqua e sparendo nelle profondità del lago sotterraneo. Ora, invece, non solo il suo amante non sembrava aver intenzione di liberare lei e la giovane, ma anzi, le stava sorreggendo l'una vicina all'altra, quasi come se si rendesse conto di ciò che le due Elfe stavano facendo e volesse aiutarle nelle loro effusioni.

Non appena ebbe concluso questo pensiero, la Regina degli Elfi si accorse che le propaggini della creatura stavano abbandonando gradualmente il suo corpo, così come quello della nipote, e al contempo stavano avvicinando entrambe alla massa centrale dell'essere, a poca distanza dal suo mostruoso organo genitale.

I seni di Galadriel furono la prima parte del corpo dell'Elfa a toccare la superficie del piano irregolare che era la schiena - o la pancia - del suo amante, seguiti poi dal suo ventre e dalle sue gambe. Pochi istanti dopo anche Arwen venne depositata di schiena sulla massa centrale della creatura, venendo poi liberata del tutto dalle escrescenze dell'essere. I suoi lunghi capelli neri giacevano scomposti sull'irregolare superficie verdastra, così come, in parte, quelli biondi della sua antenata.

Per tutto questo tempo, la Signora dei boschi di Lorien non aveva smesso di stimolare il fiore della giovane Elfa.

Arwen e Galadriel rimasero in quella posizione ancora per alcuni minuti, concentrate sulle sensazioni che la fresca aria della caverna trasmetteva ai loro corpi nudi, così come sui loro rispettivi tocchi. Ad un tratto l'Elfa bruna si mosse, girandosi in direzione della sua antenata e baciandola velocemente sulla bocca, per poi portarsi gattonando al suo fianco, con la testa all'altezza del pube della progenitrice. Un secondo più tardi, dopo aver allargato le gambe di Galadriel, Arwen Undomiel appoggiò le sue labbra sul fiore della Regina degli Elfi, cominciando a stimolarlo nello stesso modo in cui quest'ultima aveva fatto con lei. L'Elfa bionda fu piacevolmente sorpresa dell'iniziativa della nipote, riprendendo poi a procurarle piacere con la bocca e con le dita.

La due Elfe rimasero immobili a lungo, ciascuna concentrata nel donare piacere all'altra, finché entrambe non percepirono sopraggiungere il culmine del piacere, raggiungendolo poco più tardi quasi in contemporanea.

Galadriel e Arwen, regina e principessa del popolo degli Elfi, rimasero ad ansimare sul dorso della creatura mostruosa per un tempo indefinibile, fino a che la più anziana tra le due non percepì un nuovo tocco all'altezza delle sue gambe. Una volta giratasi in quella direzione, la Dama di Lorien vide che le propaggini del suo amante si stavano nuovamente avvicinando sia a lei che ad Arwen, accarezzandole dolcemente, anche se non nello stesso modo invasivo di quando le avevano afferrate e sollevate a mezz'aria. A poco a poco le due Elfe sentirono le escrescenze scorrere sui loro corpi, stimolandoli con dolcezza e trasmettendo ad entrambe piacevoli sensazioni.

A quel punto lo sguardo di Galadriel si posò sull'escrescenza che partiva dal corpo dell'essere, ancora svettante verso l'alto, ed evidentemente al massimo del suo splendore. Dopo aver sorriso divertita, la bionda Regina degli Elfi toccò la spalla della nipote e, una volta attirata la sua attenzione, le indicò l'organo genitale della creatura, ricevendo poco dopo in risposta un sorriso divertito quanto il suo.

Le due Elfe si avvicinarono all'asta della creatura, inginocchiandosi poi accanto ad essa. In quella posizione, la punta della prominenza dell'essere arrivava circa all'altezza del seno delle due consanguinee. Immediatamente dopo Galadriel abbassò la testa, andando così a stimolare con la bocca l'organo del suo amante, venendo sostituita in tale lavoro poco più tardi dalla nipote. In pochi secondi le due donne furono nuovamente raggiunte dalle appendici dell'essere, che ripresero ad accarezzarle dolcemente su tutto il corpo. Galadriel era convinta che tali gesti da parte del suo antico compagno fossero una prova del piacere che lei e la sua discendente gli stavano procurando, e dentro di sé ne fu felice.

Poco più tardi, la bionda Regina degli Elfi interrupe il suo lavoro di stimolazione del membro del suo amante, alzandosi poi in piedi e portandosi esattamente sopra la punta di quell'escrescenza, iniziando poi ad abbassarsi su di essa. Era la prima volta che Galadriel aveva modo di accogliere dentro di lei il sesso della creatura unicamente per sua volontà, e il fatto di stare condividendo quest'esperienza con la giovane dai capelli neri provocò in lei un moto di felicità ad eccitazione. In poco tempo l'organo genitale dell'essere scomparve nel corpo della donna bionda, la quale, una volta che l'ebbe accolto il più possibile dentro di lei, iniziò ad andare su e giù.

La sensazione che stava provando Galadriel era nuova per lei: potersi muovere liberamente sull'asta del suo amante, poter decidere personalmente in che modo procurarsi piacere, la stavano facendo sentire libera ed eccitata come non mai. Tale situazione, comunque, cambiò quando le spire della creatura ritornarono ad avvolgerle le gambe e i fianchi, iniziando poi ad accompagnare i movimenti dell'Elfa, incrementando in tal modo ulteriormente il suo piacere. Oltre a ciò, Arwen si alzò in piedi, chinandosi poi verso il viso della progenitrice e iniziando a baciarla e accarezzarla, gesto che fu immediatamente ricambiato dalla donna bionda.

Ora la felicità di Galadriel era completa: stava venendo posseduta dal suo antico amante, libera di muoversi e di decidere del suo piacere come non mai, e in più aveva al suo fianco la sua amata nipote, divenuta quella stessa notte a sua volta amante del suo mostruoso compagno. Una tale somma di emozioni portò in poco tempo la Regina degli Elfi ad un nuovo, potente orgasmo, che le fece gridare il suo piacere senza freni, facendo riecheggiare la sua voce sulle pareti della caverna sotterranea. Un secondo più tardi anche la creatura raggiunse il picco dell'estasi, depositando nuovi fiotti del suo seme dentro di lei.

L'Elfa bionda rimase ad ansimare per alcuni secondi, percependo poi le spire dell'essere abbandonare il suo corpo, e al contempo la massa centrale dell'essere inabissarsi nel lago. In poco tempo sia lei che Arwen si ritrovarono a galleggiare nell'acqua fredda, a poca distanza l'una dall'altra, guardandosi fisse negli occhi. Dopo alcuni istanti entrambe le Elfe sorrisero, avvicinandosi poi l'una all'altra e andando ad abbracciarsi, avvertendo così sulla pelle il loro reciproco calore. Una volta sciolto l'abbraccio, infine, le due figlie degli Eldar iniziarono a nuotare verso riva.

Una volta emerse dall'acqua del lago, Galadriel e Arwen si inginocchiarono sulla riva sassosa dello stesso, i loro corpi nudi luccicanti di umidità nella penombra della caverna.

"Dunque…" disse Arwen, dando una veloce occhiata alla superficie, ora immobile, del lago. "…quello è il tuo amante."

"Si, è proprio così." rispose semplicemente la Regina degli Elfi, andando al contempo ad afferrare la sua veste, stesa a terra li vicino.

"E… da quanto va avanti?" chiese l'Elfa dai capelli neri.

"Oh, bambina mia, tu non eri ancora nata." disse Galadriel, con un sorrisetto sul viso, strappando una striscia di stoffa dalla parte inferiore del suo abito.

"Sai…" riprese Arwen, dopo una breve pausa. "… non mi dispiacerebbe… ecco… venirlo a trovare ancora, qualche volta."

La Regina degli Elfi alzò i suoi occhi azzurri dal lavoro che stava compiendo, indirizzandoli verso quelli altrettanto azzurri della nipote, e sorrise di cuore.

"Certamente." rispose la signora di Lothlorien, strappando una seconda striscia di stoffa dal suo abito. "Sono certa che lui sarebbe felice di rivederti."

"Solo lui?" chiese con una punta di malizia Arwen Undomiel, e dopo un istante di confusione Galadriel capì che cosa intendeva dire la nipote.

"No, certo." disse l'Elfa bionda. "Lo sarei anch'io."

Pochi secondi dopo la Regina degli Elfi passò alla ragazza nuda davanti a lei le strisce di stoffa del suo abito, legate tra loro a formare un rudimentale bikini. Entrambe le donne, subito dopo, si alzarono in piedi, iniziando poi ad indossare i loro indumenti. L'abito di Galadriel ora lasciava scoperte quasi interamente le sue gambe, mentre la pelle di Arwen era quasi completamente esposta, a eccezione delle sue zone intime.

"Così dovremmo riuscire ad arrivare a palazzo senza dare troppo nell'occhio." disse Galadriel, afferrando la mano della nipote ed incamminandosi verso l'apertura nella parete.

"Credi davvero?" le chiese la giovane dai capelli neri, ridacchiando divertita.

"Beh… possiamo provarci." le rispose sorridendo l'Elfa bionda. "Una volta arrivate nelle mie stanze, comunque, potremo indossare delle nuove vesti."

"Oppure toglierci semplicemente queste." disse Arwen in tono ancora più malizioso.

La signora dei boschi di Lorien si voltò verso la nipote, inizialmente con un'espressione stupita sul volto, che poco dopo però divenne un sorriso divertito ed eccitato.

Le due donne della stirpe degli Elfi attraversarono l'apertura nella parete, scomparendo poi lungo le scale al di la della stessa, lasciando la caverna e il lago in essa contenuto vuoti e silenziosi. Un secondo più tardi una piccola escrescenza emerse dall'acqua, afferrò uno dei bianchi frammenti di stoffa che galleggiavano sulla superficie e lo trascinò sott'acqua con sé.


End file.
